"Pukelear Warfare" transcript (Total Drama Roleplay)
16:29 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START (Mess hall, Heroes' side) -- 16:29 * Ethan13 eats gruel. 16:29 <+Ethan13> Mmm, yum! 16:29 * Candy| tries to eat gruel. 16:29 <+Ethan13> This food tastes a thousand times better when you've WON a challenge. 16:29 <+Candy|> This isn't even FOOD!! D: 16:29 <+Ethan13> Don't worry, Candy. 16:29 <+Vanessa|> *eyes her gruel unappetizingly* 16:29 <+Ethan13> Just add some sugar and it tastes delish. 16:29 <+Vanessa|> :/ 16:29 <+Patrick|> This is gross. 16:29 <+Candy|> Uh.... we're in the SPA hotel. :@ 16:29 <+Ethan13> I've already added 19 packets! 16:29 * Alex| stares at the Villains table. 16:29 <+Candy|> It should be deliicous! 16:29 <+Ethan13> HAHA. 16:29 * Ethan13 passes out. 16:29 <+Vanessa|> ... *adds some sugar to it and wolfs it down* 16:29 * Candy| adds sugar. 16:29 <+Alex|> Ya think we could convince Chris to move Alexis to our team? 16:29 * Candy| eats. 16:30 * Patrick| adds sugar. 16:30 <+Candy|> WOW, THIS IS REALLY GOOD! :D 16:30 <+Patrick|> Wow. This is awesome. 16:30 <+Alex|> She doesn't look like she fits in with the rest of those guys. 16:30 <+Candy|> Thanks for the tip, Ethan! ^_^ 16:30 <+Vanessa|> I don't know if that's such a good idea, Alex... she is a villain, after all. 16:30 <+Patrick|> You can try, Alex. ^_^ 16:30 <+Alex|> But do we really know that? 16:30 <+Candy|> Alexis is still sneaky, ya know. 16:30 <+Alex|> You've only known her for 2 days, Vanessa. 16:30 <+Candy|> We watched her original season, Patrick. 16:30 <+Vanessa|> That's true. 16:30 <+Alex|> I feel like I've known her for my entire life. :) 16:30 <+Candy|> That's awesome! ^_^ 16:30 <@ChrisMcLean> -- VILLAINS' SIDE -- 16:30 <@Ryan13> I am personally unmoved by Scythe's elimination, but I think there's obviously tension on the team which we need to RESOLVE. 16:30 <+Alexis|> *awkwardly eyes Alex* Ugh, that Alex kid is staring at me... 16:31 * Trixie- attempts to open a packet of sugar. 16:31 <@Samantha|> *pokes at food with fork* 16:31 <@Ryan13> a.k.a Alexis, Trixie, and Samantha. 16:31 <+Trixie-> Ugh, Dirk, can you help? I can't open it. :( 16:31 <@Samantha|> Finally you've found someone as pathetic as you, Alexis! 16:31 <@Ryan13> You guys need to get it together. >.> 16:31 <@Samantha|> Congratulations!! 16:31 <@Ryan13> And by that, I mean stop insulting each other... 16:31 <+Alexis|> ... Can you... just go over there for a minute? >.> 16:31 <@Ryan13> GUYS. 16:31 <+Alexis|> WHAT!? 16:31 <@Samantha|> WHAT?! :@ 16:31 <+Trixie-> WHAT?! 16:32 <+Dirk\> If you guys keep fightning we might lose. Again. 16:32 <+Trixie-> You guys, Dirk is so right. 16:32 <+Trixie-> He's always right! 16:32 <@Samantha|> Okay, DIRK. 16:32 <@Ryan13> (conf) I've always said that a team works better if it's a team of me. But since I can't throw challenges to vote everyone on my team off, I have to pull the three "weak links" together. Wow! I'm actually starting to become a good captain! Even though I'm not... really captain anymore... D: 16:32 <@Samantha|> It's not like you've done much to help lately, have you? 16:32 * Ryan13 files nails. 16:32 <@Samantha|> ... Besides flirt with Trixie, that is. >.> 16:32 <+Dirk\> We're only two episodes in. There's not much we can do. 16:32 <@Samantha|> We all know that team member romances can only hinder us! :@ 16:33 <+Alexis|> Samantha would know all about that. >.> 16:33 <+Trixie-> :@ 16:33 <@Ryan13> Okay, that's fine! 16:33 <+Alexis|> Her imaginary boyfriends and everything. 16:33 <@Ryan13> Let's just keep arguing. 16:33 <@Ryan13> :D 16:33 <+Trixie-> Don't worry Samantha. 16:33 <@Ryan13> That's TOTALLY going to win us the next challenge. 16:33 <@Ryan13> >.> 16:33 <+Trixie-> Looking like that, you'll never have one anyway. 16:33 <@Samantha|> :o 16:33 <@Samantha|> I think you guys didn't listen to what Ryan said earlier. 16:33 <@Samantha|> No more insulting. :@ 16:34 <@Samantha|> ... No more insulting me, at least. 16:34 <+Trixie-> Um, that's what DIRK said. 16:34 <@Samantha|> After all, I'm the team captain! :D 16:34 <+Trixie-> Because Dirk is like, the smartest guy on our team. 16:34 <+Dirk\> No, Ryan said that too. 16:34 <@Ryan13> Thank you, Dirk. :D 16:34 <+Trixie-> (conf) He's really the only GUY... :s 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Challenge time, folks! 16:34 <+Candy|> What is there to do today, maim ourselves? 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> I'll maim you if you don't stop talking! 16:34 <+Candy|> *nudges Alex* Right? :D 16:34 <+Candy|> ... :( 16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Today's challenge is all about the fine cuisine. 16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> But the cuisine... won't be so fine! 16:35 <+Alex|> Heheh. Yeah... 16:35 <+Dirk\> Isn't this mush bad enough? 16:35 <@Samantha|> Oh. :-/ 16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Three members of each team will be cooking. 16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> The other two will be eating. 16:35 * Candy| raises hand. 16:35 * Vanessa| grins. 16:35 <+Candy|> Excuse me, Chris. 16:35 <+Candy|> But I'm a vegetarian. :( 16:36 <+Vanessa|> I volunteer for cooking! I'm a pro in the kitchen. ^_^ 16:36 <+Patrick|> I'm a great cook too! 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> You'll be preparing a meal for them with your cupboards stacked with ingredients, BUT. 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> SOME of the ingredients have been replaced with SUPER-GROSS mutated vegetables! 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Like this orange juice... *holds it up* 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> It looks like regular OJ. 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Unfortunately, it's actually made of MUTANT ORANGES. 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> The team that doesn't throw up wins! 16:37 <+Vanessa|> ... 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> And sorry, Vanessa, but I'LL be picking the cookers. 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> And the eaters. 16:37 * Vanessa| sighs. 16:37 <@Samantha|> That's totally unfair! 16:37 <+Trixie-> Well, just don't pick Samantha as an eater. 16:37 <+Candy|> :( 16:37 <+Trixie-> I don't think she can afford it. 16:37 <+Trixie-> :-/ 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Vanessa, Patrick, Candy. 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> You'll be cooking for the Heroes. 16:38 <+Candy|> Yay! :D 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Alex and Ethan, you'll be eating. 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Alexis, Trixie, and Samantha, you'll be cooking. 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Dirk and Ryan, you'll be eating. 16:38 <+Trixie-> WHAT?! 16:38 <+Alexis|> .... OF COURSE.... 16:38 <@Samantha|> Are you KIDDING me? 16:39 <@Ryan13> Okay, you guys NEED to pull it together. 16:39 <@Ryan13> If you're too busy arguing, you'll forget an ingredient and screw up the whole dish! 16:39 <@Ryan13> So, just... be friends. :@ 16:39 <@Samantha|> I will consider it. >.> 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Choose your recipes and start cookin'! 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Watch out for mutated veggies! 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> *snickers* 16:40 <+Trixie-> (conf) I HATE saying this, but Ryan's right. Ugh. I'll just try not to look at Samantha's face or Alexis's protuding stomach. >.> 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Which will be difficult seeing as... 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Your dish HAS to incorporate VEGETABLES. 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> ;) 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> -- VANESSA/PATRICK/CANDY -- 16:40 * Patrick| skims through recipes. 16:40 <+Vanessa|> I prepared a great meal in last season's cooking challenge, but with these ingredients... I just don't know... 16:40 <+Vanessa|> I mean, MUTANT oranges? TOXIC tomatoes?! NUCLEAR noodles?! 16:40 <+Candy|> Yeah... 16:40 <+Vanessa|> Any thoughts, guys? 16:40 <+Patrick|> Gosh. These are horrible. 16:40 <+Candy|> I think I may make a salad, being a vegan and all. 16:40 <+Candy|> But, with the toxic waste.... 16:40 <+Candy|> :| 16:40 <+Patrick|> Salads use a lot of vegetables, though. 16:41 <+Vanessa|> That might work, Candy! *pulls out a salad bowl and hands it to her* 16:41 <+Vanessa|> Yeah, but at long as we're careful, maybe we can limit the amount of, uh, lethal veggies... 16:41 <+Candy|> Okay, I'm gonna need some lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, and uh............ 16:41 <+Candy|> yeah.... 16:41 <+Candy|> Lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, and..... croutons? 16:41 <+Candy|> By the way, Vanessa. 16:41 <+Patrick|> This lettuce looks...weird. 16:41 <+Candy|> I was wondering..... 16:42 <+Candy|> Do you think Alex likes me? ^_^ 16:42 <+Vanessa|> *lifts up a head of lettuce and inspects it carefully* 16:42 * Candy| looks at tomatoes and burns self. 16:42 <+Candy|> Ouch! D: 16:42 <+Patrick|> Why is the cheese moving? 16:42 <+Vanessa|> Alex? Um, I think he has a thing for that girl on the villains team... I think. You never know with that g- 16:42 <+Vanessa|> O_O 16:42 <+Candy|> Uh.... D: 16:42 <+Candy|> @Vanessa 16:42 <+Vanessa|> *winces in pain as the lettuce bites her finger* 16:42 <+Candy|> And O_O @Patrick 16:42 <+Vanessa|> OUCH. 16:42 <+Candy|> Uh...... 16:43 <+Candy|> This is gonna be harder than I thought......which is rare for me. D: 16:43 <+Candy|> We can work around this, guys! ^_^ 16:43 <+Vanessa|> YOU LOUSY %$&%@#! *tosses the lettuce hard to the ground* 16:43 <+Vanessa|> ... uh, sorry. 16:43 <+Patrick|> :o 16:43 Teamdarkfan4 ~Teamdarkf@adsl-76-240-201-238.dsl.ipltin.sbcglobal.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 16:43 <+Vanessa|> Got carried away there. ^^; 16:43 <+Patrick|> Are you okay? 16:43 <+Candy|> Uh...... you dropped the lettuce in the mud. :c 16:43 <+Patrick|> >.< 16:43 <+Patrick|> At least there are...uh...more, right? 16:44 <+Candy|> I found some more from the same place, so it's okay! ^_^ 16:44 <+Vanessa|> It bit me! Lousy lettuce. 16:44 <+Candy|> I prefer spinach anyways. ^_^ 16:44 <+Vanessa|> Candy, I'll help you with the salad. Maybe we can make a BIG salad. 16:44 <+Patrick|> Guys... 16:44 <+Candy|> Yeah! :D It'd be good for the guys! :D 16:44 <+Candy|> ...Yeah Patrick? 16:44 <+Patrick|> The cheese...it's growing. 16:44 <+Vanessa|> ... 16:45 <+Candy|> um.... 16:45 * Vanessa| pulls out a frying pan from the cupboard. 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> -- ALEXIS/TRIXIE/SAMANTHA -- 16:45 <@Samantha|> OK, girls. Like I said earlier, if we're too busy arguing, we'll forget an ingredient and screw up the whole dish! So, Trixie, Alexis, no more petty jabs, and let's get to cooking! :) 16:45 <+Trixie-> ... Fine. 16:45 <+Trixie-> What are we making anyway? 16:45 <@Samantha|> Hm... 16:45 <@Samantha|> I don't know. 16:45 <@Samantha|> Alexis? 16:46 <+Alexis|> *sigh* I think we should make some type of vegetable medley. 16:46 <+Alexis|> I'm ready for the insults. 16:46 <@Samantha|> You know, that's actually not a bad idea. 16:46 <+Alexis|> :o 16:46 <+Alexis|> .... Thank you? 16:46 <+Trixie-> Yeah, sure! 16:46 <+Trixie-> (conf) If we lose, it'll be her fault anyway. Why not? 16:46 <@Samantha|> Alright, Alexis. 16:47 <@Samantha|> Since you suggested the meal, you can go ahead and begin making it. 16:47 <@Samantha|> Trixie and I will help you. 16:47 <+Trixie-> Riiiiight. 16:47 <@Samantha|> No pressure! :D 16:47 <+Alexis|> Uhhh... Okay. 16:47 <+Trixie-> Here, I'll help. *grabs a carrot* 16:47 <+Alexis|> Well, first, round up as many vegetables as you can find. 16:47 <+Trixie-> *carrot wriggles out of her hand, falls, and pierces Alexis's foot* 16:47 <+Trixie-> O.O 16:48 <+Alexis|> I think-- 16:48 <+Alexis|> AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! 16:48 <@Samantha|> *sighs* 16:48 <+Alexis|> WHAT was that!!?!?!? 16:48 <+Trixie-> Sorry!! 16:48 <+Trixie-> It's one of those mutant things! 16:48 <+Alexis|> What did you do!? *holds foot* 16:48 <@Samantha|> *walks over and hands Alexis a lettuce* 16:48 <@Samantha|> Here! :D 16:48 <+Trixie-> I didn't do it, I'm trying to WIN. >.> 16:48 <+Alexis|> *wigs out accidentally and punches the lettuce out of Samantha's hand* You did that on purpose!! 16:49 <@Samantha|> What'd you do that for?! :@ 16:49 <+Alexis|> Do what? 16:49 <@Samantha|> Punch my lettuce! 16:49 <+Trixie-> I did NOT! I can't deal with you anymore. :@ 16:49 <@Samantha|> UGH. >.> 16:49 <@Samantha|> You disgust me. :@ 16:49 <+Alexis|> ... *sigh* 16:50 <+Alexis|> Guys, WHAT are we doing? We're making a vegetable medley, that's what. 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> -- DIRK/RYAN -- 16:50 <@Ryan13> Okay. 16:50 <+Dirk\> Uh.. 16:50 <@Ryan13> I hear screaming, so. 16:50 <@Ryan13> That's... 16:50 <@Ryan13> Probably good. :D 16:50 <+Dirk\> Yeah, chef's always scream and stuff, right? 16:50 <@Ryan13> Uhhh. 16:50 <@Ryan13> No. 16:50 <@Ryan13> Look, I have a proposal for you. 16:50 <+Dirk\> Yes? 16:51 <@Ryan13> Trixie, Alexis, and Samantha all hate each other, and we're the odd ones out. 16:51 <@Ryan13> So, the next time we lose and they all try to vote each other off... 16:51 <+Dirk\> That's a given. 16:51 <+Dirk\> But go on. 16:51 <@Ryan13> ... we join in and seal an elimination. 16:51 <+Dirk\> That's a great idea. 16:52 <@Ryan13> The problem is, they're all so completely annoying it's hard which one to pick. 16:52 <@Ryan13> Trixie's dumb but she's deceptive, Samantha's vindictive but a good leader, and Alexis is smart but isn't the most... useful. 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> And it's time to bring out your dishes! 16:52 <@Ryan13> Here they come now. 16:52 <@Ryan13> This should be fun. 16:53 <@Ryan13> >.> 16:53 <+Dirk\> Let's hope I don't die from that mutant crud. 16:53 <@Ryan13> I hope you don't die, either. 16:53 <@Ryan13> Because I really need your vote. :D 16:53 <@Samantha|> *enters the mess hall with our dish* 16:54 <+Candy|> (Oh okay D:) 16:54 <@Samantha|> Hey, guys! :D 16:54 <@Samantha|> *waves at Dirk and Ryan* 16:54 <+Dirk\> Hi, Sam. 16:54 <@Samantha|> We worked REALLY hard on this dish... 16:54 <@Samantha|> *under breath* Some more than others. 16:54 <@Samantha|> We hope you enjoy it. ^^ 16:54 <@Samantha|> *bows out* 16:54 * Ryan13 takes off the lid. 16:55 <@Ryan13> Veggies? 16:55 <+Trixie-> Don't die, Dirk!! *recedes into kitchen* 16:55 <+Dirk\> Oh, good! Vegtables are good! 16:55 <@Ryan13> They were informed pre-hand about HIDDEN TOXIC VEGETABLES and decide to make a VEGETABLE MEDLEY? 16:55 <@Ryan13> Ugh! 16:55 <@Samantha|> It's HEALTHY. >.> 16:55 <@Ryan13> Uhhh... 16:55 * Ryan13 pushes plate over to Dirk. 16:55 <@Ryan13> After you. :D 16:55 <+Dirk\> Well. I guess it can't hurt to like try one. 16:55 * Dirk\ picks up a vegtable. 16:56 <+Dirk\> Oh, please don't let me die. 16:56 * Dirk\ bites into the vegtable. 16:56 <@Ryan13> :| 16:56 <+Dirk\> Uh.. 16:56 <+Dirk\> I. 16:56 <@Samantha|> Soooooooooooooooo? 16:56 * Dirk\ begins to gag. 16:56 <@Ryan13> :o 16:57 <@Samantha|> I guess he's never tasted something as delicious as this medley before. :( 16:57 <+Dirk\> Oh, no. No, spa hotel... spa... hotel... 16:57 <@Samantha|> Poor guy. :-/ 16:57 <+Alexis|> *rushes in* Does he like it!? 16:57 <@Samantha|> Yes!! @Alexis 16:57 <@Samantha|> :D 16:57 <+Trixie-> C'mon, Dirk!! 16:57 * Dirk\ swallows vegetable. 16:58 <+Dirk\> That wasn't... too bad. *shivers* 16:58 <@Ryan13> ... Alexis, WHO invited you here? :@ 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> -- ALEX/ETHAN -- 16:58 <+Ethan13> Mmm, yummy! 16:58 <+Ethan13> Bet you did great on this one, Ness. 16:58 <+Ethan13> ;) 16:58 <+Alex|> I'm not too sure if I should be in another eating challenge... 16:58 <+Ethan13> It's fiiine. 16:59 <+Ethan13> Uhhh, so... 16:59 <+Alex|> Remember my infamous puking scene last season? That was an awful experience for everyone. 16:59 <+Ethan13> What is it? @Vanessa/Patrick/Candy 16:59 <+Patrick|> A salad. Candy suggested it. 16:59 <+Ethan13> Oh, okay. Cool! 17:00 <+Alex|> I hope it has croutons! 17:00 <+Candy|> It does ^_^ 17:00 <+Patrick|> Just saying...uh...the cheese might be moving. 17:00 * Ethan13 grabs a handful of the salad. 17:00 <+Vanessa|> *shows off a busted frying pan and bruises all over her face* Sorry, had a little run-in with some mutant vegan cheese. But the dish should taste... well, edible. 17:00 <+Ethan13> Ehhh... cheese is good even when it is alive. 17:00 <+Candy|> Yeah, that part was kinda... uh, scary. :s 17:00 <+Vanessa|> :) 17:00 <+Ethan13> :o 17:00 <+Ethan13> Ness, you okay?! 17:00 <+Vanessa|> I'm fine, I'm just... woozy. 17:00 * Vanessa| sits down. 17:00 * Ethan13 gulps and shoves the salad in his mouth. 17:00 <+Alex|> This actually looks.....good! Good job guys! 17:00 * Ethan13 swallows the salad. 17:00 <+Ethan13> I... 17:00 <+Ethan13> Wow. 17:00 <+Ethan13> This is... 17:01 * Ethan13 pukes on Alex. 17:01 <+Candy|> Sorry about that, Vanessa. :s 17:01 <+Candy|> :o 17:01 * Alex| eats a big ol' chunk of salad. 17:01 <+Vanessa|> :| 17:01 <+Candy|> :| 17:01 <+Alex|> :| 17:01 <+Ethan13> Augghhhh... 17:01 <+Ethan13> This... 17:01 <+Patrick|> :o 17:01 * Alex| pukes on Ethan. 17:01 <+Ethan13> Is not good... 17:01 <+Candy|> :( 17:01 <+Ethan13> Ewwww! 17:01 * Ethan13 faints. 17:01 <+Vanessa|> Lousy mutant cheese. 17:01 <+Alex|> *muffled words* 17:01 <+Vanessa|> *tends to Ethan* :/ 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> -- VILLAINOUS VULTURES -- 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Ryan needs to eat the dish or be disqualified! 17:01 <@Ryan13> Ugh... 17:01 <+Dirk\> Go ahead, Ryan. Eat it. 17:01 <@Ryan13> It's so... 17:01 <@Samantha|> EAT IT. :@ 17:01 <@Ryan13> Weird-looking. 17:01 <@Ryan13> D: 17:01 * Ryan13 grabs a fork 17:02 <+Alexis|> Ryan, it was our idea. 17:02 <@Samantha|> Right. Now. >.> 17:02 * Ryan13 sticks it inside vegetable. 17:02 <+Alexis|> We worked really hard on it. 17:02 <+Alexis|> Now eat it. -.- 17:02 <+Dirk\> It's delicious, I assure you! 17:02 * Ryan13 scoffs. 17:02 <@Ryan13> If one of you screwed up, I am going to issue a restraining order against all three of you! 17:02 * Ryan13 takes a bite and swallows. 17:02 * Trixie- rolls her eyes. 17:02 <@Ryan13> Oh... 17:02 <@Ryan13> It's... actually not that bad. 17:02 <@Ryan13> Hey! 17:02 <@Ryan13> This is pretty good! 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> VILLAINS WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:02 <+Candy|> Aw :( 17:03 <@Samantha|> YES!! 17:03 <+Ethan13> Crap! 17:03 <+Trixie-> Yay!! 17:03 <+Ethan13> Sorry, Heroes. 17:03 <+Ethan13> Well. 17:03 <+Dirk\> Oh yeah! The Villains rule! 17:03 <+Ethan13> Whose idea was it to use the cheese? 17:03 <+Alexis|> I WON!? ... WE WON!? WE WON!!!!! 17:03 * Vanessa| passes out from the beating sustained from the mutant cheese. 17:03 * Candy| looks at Patrick. 17:03 <+Ethan13> :| 17:03 <@Samantha|> I think you mean WE won. @Alexis 17:03 <+Candy|> You didn't grate the cheese? :@ 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CABIN (Alexis/Samantha/Trixie) -- 17:03 <@Samantha|> Alright, girls. 17:03 <@Samantha|> I've gathered you all here today for a reason. 17:04 <@Samantha|> I know we don't exactly get along... 17:04 <@Samantha|> *chuckles* 17:04 <+Trixie-> I guess. 17:04 <+Alexis|> I'll say... 17:04 <@Samantha|> BUT. 17:04 <@Samantha|> If there's one thing we can all agree on, it's that we are the three strongest members of our team. 17:04 <+Trixie-> Oh, yeah. 17:04 <+Alexis|> Definitely. 17:04 <@Samantha|> Therefore, I propose a temporary truce, so that we can make it to the final three. 17:04 <@Samantha|> And from there... 17:04 <@Samantha|> We can fight it out like the good old days! :D 17:05 <@Samantha|> What do you say? 17:05 <+Trixie-> Alright, but we have to keep Dirk around as long as we can. c: 17:05 * Alexis| awkwardly coughs. 17:05 <@Samantha|> Um... 17:05 <@Samantha|> we'll see about that. 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 17:06 <+Vanessa|> *shows up with bandages wrapped around her head* Next time, let's not go with the cheese. 17:06 * Candy| looks green. 17:06 <+Candy|> Yeah.. the fumes made me SICK. 17:06 <+Alex|> I feel like I have something in my throat... 17:07 * Alex| coughs up cheese which crawls away. 17:07 <+Alex|> :| 17:07 <+Vanessa|> ... 17:07 * Vanessa| wretches. 17:07 <+Vanessa|> x_x 17:07 <@ChrisMcLean> And marshmallows go to... 17:07 <+Candy|> .... :S 17:07 <+Alex|> I'm gonna brush my teeth 90 times tonight. o_O 17:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Ethan! 17:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Candy! 17:07 <+Candy|> Yay!! :D 17:07 <@ChrisMcLean> And Vanessa! 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Alex, Patrick. 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> You both sucked. 17:08 * Vanessa| holds onto her marshmallow. 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Patrick, you used mutant cheese... 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> And Alex, you puked up that mutant cheese. 17:08 <+Candy|> I don't wanna eat this yet, since...... yeah. :s 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will be the loser? 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Tonight's eliminatee is............. 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> .......... 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> ....... 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> .. 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> . 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> PATRICK! 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Congrats, Alex. 17:08 <+Alex|> Yes! 17:08 <+Patrick|> What?! 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> -- FLUSH OF SHAME -- 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Any final words, Pat? 17:09 <+Vanessa|> *tries to get up to hug Patrick, but is too banged up* 17:09 <+Alex|> (conf) C'mon. My two BFFs are on this team. No way am I going anytime soon. 17:09 <+Candy|> Bye, Patrick. 17:09 <+Vanessa|> Sorry Patrick. :c 17:09 <@ChrisMcLean> *shrugs, flushes* 17:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Before we end the episode, I have a LITTLE announcement I'd like to make. ;) 17:10 <+Trixie-> Uhoh. 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> I know the Heroes are short a player, but, the producers decided that it's unfair to poor Candy here that it's HER against the three nitwits. 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> So. 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> VANESSA is MOVING to the Villains!! 17:10 <+Vanessa|> ... 17:10 <+Vanessa|> WHAT?! 17:10 <+Candy|> :o 17:10 <+Ethan13> WHAT?! 17:10 <+Ethan13> No! 17:10 <+Ethan13> She can't! 17:10 <+Ethan13> Please, I'll move for her! 17:10 <+Alex|> No! 17:10 * Vanessa| slowly hobbles to her feet* 17:10 <+Vanessa|> But... 17:10 <+Vanessa|> Why?! 17:10 <+Candy|> Sorry, Vanessa :( 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Tomorrow, you will relocate to the spa hotel. 17:10 <+Vanessa|> ... 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> But tonight. 17:10 * Vanessa| looks back at Ethan sadly. 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> It's time to head back to your cabins. 17:11 <+Ethan13> Vanessa... 17:11 <+Ethan13> You can't go. 17:11 <+Ethan13> I... 17:11 <+Ethan13> I love you. :( 17:11 <+Candy|> So it's going to be seven against three? :@ 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Yep! 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> xD 17:11 <+Alex|> Six, Candy. 17:11 <+Candy|> We can't beat seven people D: 17:11 <+Vanessa|> I love you too! 17:11 <+Vanessa|> ... WAIT. 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Which will ACTUALLY come in handy in the next challenge. 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> ;) 17:11 <+Candy|> That's what I said, Alex. 17:11 <+Alex|> I guess you aren't too great with math... 17:11 <+Vanessa|> How is THAT fair? @Chris 17:11 <+Alex|> xD 17:11 <+Candy|> What do you mean? I'm great at math! :D 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> So! 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out what happens next time, right here! 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> On Total! 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Drama! 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Heroes vs. Villains!! 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- P P P